


The Secret Ingredient is Love

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hobbies, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: The war is over. Everyone has figured out what to do with themselves - except for Commander Cody.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Secret Ingredient is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickSilverFox3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/gifts).



It had been three months since everything had changed. Three months of helping clean up the mess that the Chancellor had left. Three months of helping General Kenobi with peace talks, of helping his brothers adjust to civilian life, of watching Senators Organa and Amidala lead the battle for the clones to get rights.

Now it was done. Peace was declared, the Sith Lord imprisoned, and General Kenobi (no, just Obi-Wan now, the Jedi had gladly all given up their military ranks) had at _least_ a tenday before he was going back to diplomatic and relief missions. Missions that he had promised Cody could accompany him to.

But for now, Cody was on leave, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself, other than to spend as much time with his brothers and Obi-Wan as possible. He knew that many of his brothers were enjoying just trying out everything they could with their newfound free time. The Jedi Order (with help from several Senators), had taken to organizing various classes for the troopers, for skills to help them adjust to civilian life, to help them find careers for those not interested in working for the Temple or with the Jedi Order, and of course, introductions to various hobbies.

Rex, for example, had gleefully taken a variety of sand art courses, all of which he had then immediately gifted to General Skywalker. General Skywalker had not been amused, but his (now publicly known) wife had been, and Senator Amidala had gleefully displayed them in their apartment.

Wooley (and surprisingly Fox) had started to sit in on the Jedi craft circle. Apparently Fox found needle point relaxing, but it was just a new way for him to stab things. (The less said about the various troopers who had joined the musical groups, the better.) Jesse had been trying out sports and was trying to organize a professional league, which was becoming increasingly popular. The painting classes were so popular that there had been a waiting list before more teachers had been found, and there was a gallery on Alderaan that was offering to do an exhibit. Plo Koon and Shaak Ti had started a book club before Obi-Wan had the chance to run it. Honestly Obi-Wan had been too busy, although Cody knew that he’d sent a long list of suggestions in. Echo had dragged Fives to book club, and the two were cheerfully dominating most of the discussions, much to the annoyance of Wolffe, who had of course shown up because Plo was running it.

Kix had begun to work with the healers, and had never been happier, while Gree was doing an internship with Master Nu, learning about all sorts of cultures that he hadn’t yet been able to visit. Boil and Waxer had taken up duties volunteering in the creche, along with lessons in Twilekii and every child rearing class they could find, so that they could officially work as crechemasters and art teachers.

Cody had not really seriously tried any hobbies, nor had he given any real thought to a new career, although he had gone to a few of the courses when he’d had the time. He might have liked to have gone to the book club, and there was nothing stopping him from reading the books, but like Obi-Wan, he had been too busy to join at the inception.

Cody had already decided that he would be staying with Obi-Wan, and the two of them were glad to finally have their relationship be above board as equals, without matters of rank in the way. (It had always been a relationship of equals, Cody knew, but appearances were important.) There were so many things that he could learn, and that was part of the problem. He did not know where to start, and where he could go to find something to enjoy that was purely him, and not just something that he thought would be useful for the war effort.

The courses he had been drawn to initially had been something that would have been helpful. Some of the Jedi fighting classes, some administration, but nothing that really spoke to him. There hadn’t been time during the war, he was always busy.

“You need to come up with something,” Rex told him while presenting him with some sort of multi-colored swirled sand in a jar. “I’m starting glassblowing next.”

Cody raised an eyebrow.

“More sand,” Rex said with a grin. “It’s fun.”

“And to think this just started as a way to figure out how to annoy your General,” Cody deadpanned, while trying to figure out where he was going to put all this stuff. That was another thing, he had so much stuff now. Fox kept sending him needlepoints with phrases cursesr in several languages.

“Maybe you should think of a way to annoy yours,” Rex suggested. “Didn’t you say you wanted General Kenobi to eat something that wasn’t ration bars?”

Cody remembered seeing a cooking class on the schedule for the next rotation, and resolved to look into it. “I could try that.”

*

The class he had remembered seeing on the schedule turned out to be a required class for junior level Jedi initiates, but Cody wasn’t the only adult in the room. He recognized a Trooper from the 187th, and another from the 41st, both of whom looked like they weren’t sure whether to be more nervous about the initiates or Cody himself. 

Cody had just resigned himself to being alone for the course, when a familiar figure walked in.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Obi-Wan smiled at him and walked over. “I was too busy when the classes started to pick something up, although I’m hoping to teach a Soresu class and a diplomacy class later, so I put myself on the teaching assistant rotation,” he said. “In case an extra hand was needed and I had the time. With things quieting down finally, I thought I’d fill in here.”

“You’re filling in?” Cody was not sure that Obi-Wan instructing anyone in cooking would be a good idea, and Obi-Wan laughed.

“Believe it or not, I actually _like_ cooking,” he told Cody. “Unfortunately, doing it properly requires…. Quite a bit of free time, which is something I’ve been sadly lacking in for quite a while. Not to mention fresh ingredients.” He looked wistful. “That’s one of the reasons I was hoping to help with this, get back into practice.” He lowered his voice. “I was actually hoping to cook for you, my dear Commander.”

“That could be fun,” Cody said. “What sort of things do you like to cook?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up. “I always loved to make soups and stews,” he said. “Heavier foods, the kind that leave you feeling full and warm. Especially,” he added, “because Anakin was always cold.”

“I can see that,” Cody said, and he was about to ask another question, when a Mon Calamari who he recognized as Obi-Wan’s friend Bant walked in, and Obi-Wan walked over to join her. Cody saw Bant glance in his direction, and she said something to Obi-Wan, who raised an eyebrow at her, and Cody wished that he could have heard.

“Welcome,” she said warmly. “Is everyone ready to learn?”

*

The class had been enjoyable, actually. There was something about it that Cody found calming. It wasn’t precisely regimented the way everything else in his life had been, and for the first time Cody was getting to decide how he wanted his food to be. What _he_ wanted. (Although, he had to admit that he’d enjoyed the time that Obi-Wan had dragged him to his favorite diner.)

They made an array of breakfast foods, with fresh ingredients provided by the Agricorps. The initiates had all made varieties of eggs from different species, each having been assigned the way a different culture prepared them. Cody and the other troopers had made something slightly more complicated, doing a full meal. Obi-Wan had come over to help when he could, but even in this, duty came first, and Obi-Wan had spent much of his time supervising the initiates.

He was, frankly, adorable with the kids, and they all seemed happy to have him help. Obi-Wan was making sure that each of them was getting attention, while also making sure that nothing worrying was going on, and bantering with Bant.

When they were done, Obi-Wan came to help Cody with the cleanup, and helped him box up the omelettes he had made.

“Would you like to try them?” Cody offered. The initiates were apparently going to have a party and eat theirs together.

Obi-Wan smiled. “I’d love to,” he said. “Would you like to join me in my quarters?”

*

The moment the two were inside, and the food placed safely in storage, Obi-Wan raised a hand, and gently traced it down Cody’s jawline.

“Is this okay?” he said.

“Always,” Cody said, and he leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan gently.

The physical side of their relationship was new, and _incredibly _enjoyable, and as much as Cody cherished the feel of Obi-Wan’s body against his, he also relished these smaller moments.__

__They stayed there for a moment, Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around him._ _

__“You know,” Cody said in between kisses. “This wasn’t quite what I imagined when I decided to go to the cooking class.”_ _

__“I’m just glad you found a hobby you enjoyed,” Obi-Wan said. “There’s a baking class tomorrow morning, if you’d like to go with me?”_ _

__“I’ll spend as much time with you as I can,” Cody said._ _

__Obi-Wan’s smile lit up the room, as he tugged Cody towards the bedroom._ _

__Cody was glad to make the most of his remaining leave. No more war, a partner who loved him, and the promise of quality time together. Even more than the cooking, the fact that it was something that they could do together made it perfect._ _


End file.
